Las cosas cambian
by Maker
Summary: #Cap.3# Harry llega a casa de los Granger, donde espera aclarar sus sentimientos. (NA: Esto no es un Hr/H, al principio lo parece, xo luego no :P)
1. Decisiones para el fin del verano

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, que conste xD, y bueno, espero que pongáis reviews sobre él, y cuanto antes pueda iré colgando los capítulos siguientes ;) **********Capítulo 1**********  
  
Otro día más con los Dursley, que habían salido a contemplar un nuevo coche que Tío Vernon había comprado, y Tía Petunia gritaba todo lo posible para que se enterara todo el vecindario de ese ''acontecimiento''.  
  
Harry no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que empezar los deberes de Historia de la Magia y Adivinación, los de las demás asignaturas ya los había terminado, y ahora le quedaban los de esas dos asignaturas, empezó con Adivinación, cuando una lechuza pequeña, y de color blanco, como Hedwig, golpeó con el pico la puerta para que le dejaran pasar, Harry se apresuró a dejarla pasar, ya que si los Dursley se daban cuenta de que recibía mensajes de sus amigos del mundo mágico, le castigarían.  
  
Desató una nota que la lechuza tenía pegada a la pata, y mientras la desplegaba para leerla, dejaba entrar a la pequeña lechuza en la jaula de Hedwig, su lechuza, para que comiera algo tras el viaje (Hedwig no estaba, había ido a enviar una carta a Sirius)  
  
Terminó de desplegar la carta, distinguió la letra desordenada de Ron y la leyó:  
  
''¡Hola Harry!  
  
Acabo de recibir una carta de Hogwarts, supongo que tu también...''  
  
No, él no la había recibido... Siguió leyendo  
  
''....¿Qué tal has pasado el verano? Yo muy bien, por causas no muy agradables, pero he ido junto a todos mis hermanos a Albania, ya que mi padre tenía que estar en las vacaciones en el Ministerio de Magia de allí, para investigar unas cosas sobre Quién-Tú-Sabes, aunque no me ha explicado nada más.  
  
Bueno, ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts en agosto? Yo supongo que sí, mis padres prefieren que esté allí, ya que es un sitio muy seguro, espero que tú también, ahora le preguntaré a Hermione.  
  
¿Sabes qué? Viktor Krum se ha lesionado, estaba jugando un partido amistoso y su escoba le falló, estaba haciendo el Amago de Wronski y no le dió tiempo a él mismo a girar a tiempo, y cayeron al suelo tanto él como el otro buscador, pero Krum se ha roto casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, y no se por que, no se los pueden hacer crecer con el CreceHuesos...  
  
Bueno, una última cosa, faltan 2 semanas para ir a Hogwarts, si vas a ir antes de tiempo, como dice la carta...''  
  
¿Pero qué carta?¿Por qué no la había recibido él?  
  
''...,bueno, quería preguntarte si quieres venir a mi casa, ¿vale? Mi madre le envió una carta preguntándole a Dumbledore si podías venir, y le dijo que sí.  
  
Espero tu respuesta.  
  
Ron''  
  
En ese momento, la pequeña lechuza blanca, que Harry supuso que era una del servicio de correos mágico de Albania, salió volando por la ventana, mientras otra más grande entraba por la ventana, y, al rato, una más pequeñita, de color marrón también entraba, Harry reconoció la grande como la de Hogwarts, y la pequeña no la conocía de nada, las dos le tendieron la pata en la que tenían atada la nota.  
  
Primero desplegó la de Hogwarts:  
  
''Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Debido a los imprevistos surgidos en el pasado año escolar de Hogwarts, hemos decidido que las clases empezarán igual que siempre, el 10 de septiembre, no obstante, se podrá entrar en Hogwarts un mes antes, el día 10 de agosto, para mayor seguridad de nuestros alumnos, si quiere acudir en agosto, mande la misma lechuza que le ha enviado esta carta, con la respuesta, y le esperaremos en el Andén 9 y 3/4.  
  
Muy Cordialmente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directora Adjunta''  
  
``A esto se refería Ron´´, pensó. Luego bajaría a preguntarle a Tío Vernon si le dejaba ir, seguramente si, ``Cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de mí´´, pensó.  
  
Escribio en un trozo de pergamino rápidamente:  
  
''Si que acudiré a Hogwarts el 10 de agosto  
  
Harry Potter''  
  
La ató a la gran lechuza y esta comio algo del tarro de la comida de Hedwig y salió volando, miró a la pequeña lechuza marrón y desató la nota, y la leyó:  
  
''¡Harry! ¿Qué tal?  
  
Me lo he pasado muy bien estas vacaciones, he ido a Italia y he comprado en un raro callejón mágico, parecido al Callejón Diagón, a esta lechuza, se llama Herk, y la verdad, no le hace mucha gracia a Crookshanks, pero espero que se hagan amigos.  
  
Y tú... ¿Qué tal lo has pasado? Espero que esos muggles no te hayan tratado muy mal...  
  
¿Recibiste la notificación de Hogwarts? Yo si que iré antes de tiempo, el 10 de agosto, Y... ¿sabes qué? ¡Me han echo prefecta! ¡Que emoción Harry! Mis padres, la verdad no entiendes mucho del mundo mágico, pero aún así están muy orgullosos de mí, y bueno... me han dejado que si quería traer un amigo a casa, y pensé en ti, Harry, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa la última semana? Supongo que te recogeríamos el día 3, y estaríamos en mi casa hasta que el día 10 vayamos al andén 9 y 3/4, porque supongo que tú irás el día 10 a Hogwarts, ¿no?  
  
Contestame, por favor, Harry.  
  
Besos de  
  
Hermione''  
  
Sintió un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo... Luego pensó... ¿Iría a casa de Ron o a casa de Hermione? Una extraña sensación le decía que tenía que ir con Hermione...  
  
``O puedo ir la primera semana con Ron, y que también venga Hermione, y la segunda semana iré a casa de Hermione, y le preguntaré si puedo ir con Ron''  
  
No le gustaba esa sensación... El quería ir con Ron y con Hermione, pero por separado, no le gustaba esa solución, quería estar solo con Hermione en su casa, ``Pero no me gustaría quedar mal con ninguno de los dos...´´ y Harry mojó de nuevo su pluma en tinta y se apresuró a contestar a Ron, y después a Hermione, diciéndole que si, que iría a su casa, y que si también podía ir Ron.  
  
Ya había oscurecido, y los Dursley se cansaron de observar su nuevo coche, tía Petunia empezó a hacer la cena, dietética eso si, porque aunque Dudley no había adelgazado nada, todo lo contrario, había aumentado mucho peso desde el pasado año, seguía dándole comida de dieta, Harry guardó su pluma, la tinta, lso pergaminos y todos los libros de magia en su baúl, y al rato tía Petunia gritó:  
  
-¡A CENAR!  
  
Y Harry bajó a la cocina, iría a preguntarle a tío Vernon si le dejaba ir, estaba nervioso... Porque estaba seguro que le dejaría... Pero... A él le haría feliz ir, así que tío Vernon no le gustaría la idea, y preferiría por otra parte que se fuera para quitárselo de la vista... Todo estaba por ver 


	2. La furia de Harry

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y que también os guste este segundo... ^^ Dejad reviews porfa :P  
  
**********CAPÍTULO 2**********  
  
Harry bajó apresuradamente a la cocina, y aceptó con rabia el trozo de carne medio cruda que le había servido tía Petunia, mientras que a Dudley le daba la carne bien echa y encima un trozo 3 veces más grandes que a él, pero eso no le importaba, arriba tenía varias tartas, pastas y varias cosas de su cumpleaños que le habían mandado Hagrid, Sirius, Ron y Hermione... Suspiró cuando pensó en este último nombre.  
  
Terminó de comer rápido, aunque no había mucho que comer para él y dijo:  
  
-Ehm... Tío Vernon...  
  
-¿Sí?- Dijo este.  
  
-Bueno, debido a varios contratiempos, en este curso escolar de Hog...- Antes de terminar la frase vio como Tío Vernon fruncía el entrecejo, no le gustaba oir mencionar el nombre de su escuela en su casa-...quiero decir... de mi colegio... se va a poder entrar un mes antes, el 10 de agosto.  
  
-Yo no te pienso llevar- Dijo furioso Tío Vernon.  
  
-No... quería preguntarte si mañana podía pasar a recogerme mi amigo Ron...  
  
-¡NO MENCIONES NI A TU COLEGIO DE ANORMALES, NI A TU AMIGO ANORMAL BAJO ESTE TECHO, BASTANTE TIENES CON QUE TE ACOGIMOS BAJO ESTE TECHO, Y TE DAMOS DE COMER, ASÍ QUE ATENTE A LAS NORMAS!  
  
Harry no podía más, estaba furioso, solo había dicho el nombre de su mejor amigo... Bueno, también estaba Hermione... aunque no era momento de pensar en eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, abrió su baúl y sacó la varita, Tío Vernon estaba al pie de las escaleras, siguiendo a Harry para regañarle por salir de la mesa, entonces le apuntó con la varita.  
  
-Dime... Dime que me dejarás ir con Ron- Al mencionar de nuevo el nombre, hizo un gesto de rabia con la boca- y con Hermione, mañana a la mañana...- Dijo esto con una rabia que nunca había tenido dentro de él... ¿Tantas ganas tenía de estar con Hermione? Por que sí, el nombraba a Ron, pero la idea de verlo no se le hacía tan atractiva como la de ver a su amiga Hermione... ¿Solo sentía por ella lo que por una amiga?  
  
Sin más remedio a no ser que quería que le lanzara un hechizo, Tío Vernon dijo:  
  
-Grrrr... Vale.. pero quita esa varita de mi vista, haz tu maleta, y quitate de mi vista hasta mañana tu también  
  
Mucha hostilidad habia en sus palabras, pero esto ya no le importaba a Harry, ¡Iba a ver a Hermione!...Bueno... Y a Ron, claro.  
  
Corrió hacia su cuarto, arrancó dos trozos de pergamino que había en su baúl y escribió a Ron diciéndole que si que iba, que mañana viniera a recogerle con polvos flu.  
  
Un inconveniente, no podía mandar la carta, Hedwig estaba fuera.  
  
Estuvo pensando y decidió llamar a Hermione para decirle todo y que ella le mandara la carta a Ron.  
  
Se puso de nuevo la varita en el bolsillo, por si Tío Vernon se negaba a dejarle llamar por teléfono, nada más bajar vio a tío Vernon mirando la tele junto a Dudley, mientras tía Petunia, con una cara de espanto, fregaba los platos en la cocina(Al parecer, tío Vernon le había contado lo ocurrido), y, con paso decidido le formuló la pregunta a tío Vernon.  
  
-¿Puedo llamar por teléfono?- Asustado, tío Vernon se giró bruscamente al escuchar su voz, y, con voz titubeante le respondió.  
  
-...S....ss...si, claro...- Al final no hizo falta la varita, fue hacia el teléfono que estaba en el salón y sacó su varita, tras pronunciar unas palabras mágicas APARECIUM!, de la varita salió un pergamino, en el que había escrito varias cosas, entre las que estaba el número del teléfono muggle de Hermione, comenzó a marcar el teléfono.  
  
-¿Diga?- Era la dulce y hermosa voz de Hermione.  
  
-Hola... Soy... Harry...- De repente se puso muy nervioso- ¿Qué...t..tttt...tal?  
  
-¡Hola Harry! Yo estoy muy bien, como te conté en la carta, ¿La recibiste, no?  
  
-Sí, claro...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así? Pareces.. no se, ¿nervioso?  
  
-No, no es nada... es que estoy.. estoy un poco... cansado... si, cansado... Bueno, Hermione... quería decirte que si que podías venir mañana a la Madrigu...-Antes de que terminara la frase, Hermione supuso lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Si, recibí la carta de Ron, y si que iré a la Madriguera, solo que una semana... La segunda estaré en mi casa, hasta el 10 de agosto... según me dijo, tú estarás las dos semanas, ¿no?...Supongo que no querrás venir a mi casa...  
  
-No... yo había pensado... es que... si... me encantaría ir a tu casa, en serio, Hermione...Pero... pero... es que...Ron me invitó antes... y... ¿No podríamos ir los dos a tu casa?- No le gustaba decir esto, quería ir ÉL, SOLO ÉL... Pero no tenía más remedio, sino ni siquiera iría a casa de Hermione.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Los dos?... No es lo que pensaba hacer.... Quería que vinieras solo tú...ehmmmm.... ya sabes ... tú me caes mejor y eso... Pero vale... venid los dos...  
  
-Vale Hermione... pues nada... hasta mañana entonces...  
  
-¡Adiós Harry! Un beso- Tras estas palabras de Hermione, Harry se alegró de que Hermione no le pudiera ver, ya que se había sonrojado tras estas palabras.  
  
-Adiós.... Un.... be...be...beso..Ah, una cosa más... envía una lechuza a Ron diciéndole que si que voy y que me vengan a recoger con polvos flu..  
  
-No, no te preocupes, iré yo con mis padres a recogerte en coche, ¿quieres?  
  
-S..Sii!!!! Claro, Hermione... Te espero, ¿a qué hora vienes?  
  
-¿A las 12 te viene bien?  
  
-Si, estaré listo... adiós...- Y colgó.  
  
Por suerte, Dudley le tenía miedo, sino hubiera estado burlándose de Harry por el tono nervioso de su voz al hablar con Hermione, subió de nuevo a su cuarto, terminó de hacer su baúl y se tumbó en la cama, tras pensar en Hermione y su sentimiento hacia ella, acabó dormido. Al día siguiente le esperaba un día muy emocionante.  
  
********** Bueno... unas cosas no salieron muy bien, pero intentaré mejorar en mis proximos capitulos, a fin de cuenta, es mi primer fanfic :P Y bueno, ya mas tarde se profundizará más en la relación H/Hr y bueno... Saludos 


	3. La casa de los Granger

Bueno, el tercero, no les entretengo y espero que lo leais ;) **********Capítulo 3**********  
  
El timbre resonó por toda la casa, se escuchó la dulce voz de Hermione hablar con su tío Vernon y Harry abrió los ojos, y se quedó pensando... ¡HERMIONE HABÍA LLEGADO Y ÉL NO SE HABÍA ARREGLADO!  
  
Era evidente que los Dursley no se preocuparon porque Harry se levantara a tiempo para poder recibir a su amiga... Harry se cambió rápidamente, mientras escuchaba en la entrada la conversación.  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry?- Era la voz de Hermione.  
  
-Arriba, en su cuarto, ve a buscarlo- Dijo con un gruñido tío Vernon.  
  
Se escuchó a Hermione subir la escalera y, al rato, tocar la puerta.  
  
-¡Ya voy!- Y Harry abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a Hermione y la volvió a cerrar.  
  
-Tienes razón, Harry, tus tíos son muy desagradables, no se como puedes vivir con ellos... Bueno, ¿te ayudo a hacer el baúl?  
  
-Hola...- Se dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara de Harry- No, ya lo tengo echo.  
  
-¿Te ayudo a bajarlo?  
  
-No, no te preocupes.-Entonces Harry alzó la vista por vez primera y vio lo guapa que estaba Hermione, había crecido bastante, y era más hermosa que antes en todos los sentidos...  
  
A decir verdad, el también había crecido bastante, se quedó mirándole a los ojos, ella se giró y también le miró a los ojos, se quedaron un rato asi, y cada vez se acercaban más el uno del otro, cada vez Harry veía más cerca suyo los ojos de Hermione, y sus labios, sus preciosos labios, se acercaban a los suyos, empezaba a sentir su respiración...  
  
Harry sintió muchas cosas a la vez, deseaba que no pasara el tiempo, que estuvieran para siempre ellos dos solos... Cogió a Hermione de la cadera, y esta puso sus suaves manos en sus hombros, y pasó... ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Que tío Vernon, enfadado, tocó a la puerta y vociferó:  
  
-¡SAL YA DE LA HABITACIÓN, Y VETE CON ESOS...- Se contuvo, debido a la mirada que le ''dedicaron'' Harry y Hermione y, con la voz más calmada continuó- ...con los padres de la chica...! ¿Qué haces que tardas tanto?- Y abrió la puerta.  
  
Rápidamente, Harry y Hermione se separaron rápidamente, y Harry hizo como que le daba los últimos retoques al baúl, y Hermione como que esperaba.  
  
-Ya voy... -Dijo Harry un poco triste: había estado a punto de besar a la chica que quería.  
  
Tío Vernon bajó de nuevo las escaleras, Harry iba a abrir la puerta cuando Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Harry se puso colorado, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Harry cargó con su baúl y bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta, donde les esperaban los señores Granger, al parecer estaban muy disgustados ``No me extraña... Seguro que tío Vernon no les ha tratado muy bien, precisamente´´, pensó Harry, y saludó a los señores Granger, luego fueron todos al coche de los Granger, donde Hermione ya estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, y este se sentó a su lado.  
  
El trayecto fue muy silencioso, poco hablaron entre ellos, los dos desviaban se miraban constantemente el uno del otro, pero se cruzaban las miradas, y, acto seguido, las desviaban y miraban a la ventanilla, los dos estaban muy colorados... Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una casa bastante grande, que le gustó mucho a Harry.  
  
-Hemos llegado- Dijo el señor Granger.  
  
-¿Te gusta la casa?- Le preguntó Hermione a Harry, eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían hacía media hora.  
  
-Sí, ¡Es preciosa!  
  
Aparcaron en el garaje, y bajaron, Hermione le enseñó toda la casa a Harry, y, cuando le estaba enseñando el jardín, una lechuza voló contenta hacia Hermione. -Mira, es Pig.- Dijo divertida Hermione al ver como revoloteaba por todo el jardín al haber podido realizar la entrega.- ¡Ven aquí!. Y le desató de la pata la nota: ''Hola Hermione, y Harry, supongo que ya habrás llegado. Bueno, quería decirte que no iré a tu casa Hermione, os espero en la mia, dentro de una semana... ¡Pasadlo bien! Un abrazo, Ron'' -Vaya... Al final Ron no viene, que pena...- Dijo un poco desilusionada Hermione. -Si, que pena...-Intentó disimular Harry, ya que él estaba contentísimo: Una semana solo con Hermione (Hermione le había dicho a Harry que sus padres solían estar fuera de casa, menos en la comida y en la cena) -¡NIÑOS, A COMER!- Era la voz de la señora Granger. -¡Ya voy, mamá!- Gritó Hermione- ¡Vamos Harry!- Y los dos fueron a comer. Harry y Hermione pasaron ratos muy agradables toda esa semana, ella le ayudó a hacer los deberes que le faltaban por acabar, solían jugar a algunos juegos mágicos que tenía Hermione: como el ajedrez mágico, el snap explosivo y, en ocasiones, Hermione le lanzaba objetos a Harry mientras este estaba en el aire con la escoba, para practicar como buscador de quidditch. La semana había pasado muy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Harry, que quería preguntarle algo acerca de sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero pocas ocasiones había tenido, y de esas pocas ocasiones ninguna se había atrevido, Ron no había ido porque había comprendido que Harry quería estar solo con Hermione, ``Al paso que voy, podría haber venido...´´, pensó Harry, ya era el último día, (Al siguiente estarían los tres juntos en La Madriguera) Harry estaba muy desilusionado, no habían ''acabado lo empezado'' en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive... Y no se atrevió a decirle nada al respecto... Al parecer, Hermione tampoco quería decirle nada... Así que los dos hicieron de nuevo sus baúles para marchar a casa de Ron, y se fueron a dormir. Harry no podía dormirse, así que decidió salir de su habitación y, posteriormente, de la casa, para ir a un campo en el que había jugado a menudo con Hermione, y se tumbó mientras miraba las estrellas y cada uno de los firmamentos, mientras pensaba... Pasó el tiempo... hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y las constelaciones se empezaban a ver borrosas aún con los anteojos puestos... Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dormido en medio del campo. ------------------------------ Lo antes posible colgaré el siguiente capítulo... Espero que os guste, y que os haya gustado este :P Buenoooooooo Saludos a todos, poned reviews porfi que me deprimo :( xD 


End file.
